The Claiming
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: Sequel to Repercussions in which Yoko decides to have some...fun. YAOI and HET pairings! Complete


Author's Note: Hello, I am sure you've all been dreading this next addition to a story that I should have walked away from but I didn't. These three stories were part of a challenge I was given to see if I could write a fic with my original character with all four members of Team Toguro...where Yoko came into this, I don't know but my muses bit me and I wrote it. Unfortunately, there is yet another story in the works, so be prepared. Also, if you don't like YAOI or MALE/MALE pairings, please leave now...for those of you still here, on with this fic:

The Claiming

Five minutes pass as the group in the living-room stares up the stairs unsure as to whether or not it was safe to venture up to that part of the house. "This is utterly ridiculous," Bui states growing annoyed; so he stands up and heads to the bottom of the stairs. Talya does not have a good feeling about this but before she can say anything, vines erupt and trap Bui. The blue-haired demon's eyes widen and the plant vanishes with its victim. Talya stares at the other three demons worriedly.

"I don't think we should go near the steps," she comments.

"I don't think it really matters where we go. If Yoko wants us, he will get us with no problem," Karasu remarks, "I don't envy Bui one bit."

"Well, I am sure we'll find out soon enough Bui's fate," she murmurs. Ani goes to say something but that plant returns and the four of them end up in the same room with their missing comrade who is held kneeling on the bed, which is consequently, in Yoko's room and he is completely naked. He blushes as he notices the audience.

"Welcome," Yoko says walking from the shadows in the darkest corner of the room. His golden eyes glitter as he observes his captives. "Enjoy the show. Your turns shall come soon." After saying this, he advances on the bound ax-wielder like a predator going in for the kill on its hapless prey.

Bui trembles watching Yoko come closer. After observing the silver-haired kitsune in battle, he had decided NEVER to have him as an enemy. He's beginning to think that there may be a good reason as to why he felt that way. There was something rather dangerous about the demon approaching him and he only hopes he ends up in one piece after all is said and done.

Yoko climbs on the bed and sits facing him. His golden eyes glitter mischievously and Bui knows he's in trouble. The silver-haired fox demon leans forward and kisses him on the lips. He moves so that he's straddling Bui's thighs lightly without breaking away until it becomes imperative for them both to breathe. The blue-haired demon is panting and flushed red. Yoko smiles enjoying the sight. His eyes flicker to the other four captives and he grins seeing that they are intently watching him. This was going to be fun though he's planned the worst for his last two victims. He looks at Karasu and Talya and leers at them. Oh yes, those two will get the full knowledge of what he's capable of.

Talya realizes that for some reason or another, she and Karasu were in deep shit. Yoko's saucy look doesn't make her feel any better about the situation though it does make her body heat up, as was probably his intent. She can't keep her eyes from the scene before her as Yoko returns his attention to Bui. The blue-haired demon is soon keening helplessly as Yoko stakes his claim. The sliver-haired kitsune is very thorough and by the time he's finished, Bui is asleep completely exhausted and spent. Yoko gives a tender smile down to the blue-haired ax-wielder before having that same plant cradle him. Yoko turns his attention back to the four remaining. "Shall we continue?" he purrs seductively.

'Either he has a lot of stamina or he's been sex-deprived for a very long time,' she hears Ani remark through their mental link.

'I think it's a bit of both,' she responds.

'That's a wonderful thought. Bui looked like he enjoyed himself.'

'If his being asleep is any indication, then yes he obviously enjoyed it. That was hot.' She hears him chuckle and knows that he agrees. She looks at Karasu who looks back at her. She knows he ha seen the look sent at them and she sees the same confusion mirrored in her own their thoughts are identical; what is Yoko planning?

They're given more time to worry as Yoko brings Oto to him. Watching Yoko tease and taunt the burly demon does not help them all. 'I've never heard him that vocal,' Ani comments.

'Yeah, well, Yoko's very...talented. Though I must admit, your brother is rather endearing like that.' She snickers

'Don't tell him that, he'd throw a fit.'

'You're probably right. At least Yusuke isn't seeing this.'

'I don't think he'd say a word on account of either passing out or dropping dead at the sight,'

'That's true; I mean he was shocked at finding us all in my bed relatively covered. I can only imagine his reaction to having come in during what happened.'

'Oh that would have killed him.'

Talya snickers softly at Ani's tone. It was good to try and ignore the scene in front of them though it is getting more and more difficult as Yoko progresses on Oto. Soon, it is impossible to look away and once again, the three of their gazes are riveted towards the bed. Yoko was truly a master of seduction and he is definitely proving it. Talya had never once envisioned Oto ever being claimed by someone, yet there he was being ravished by Yoko Kurama and obviously enjoying it if the moans and soft cries were any indication. She can only imagine what is going threw the thoughts of Karasu and Ani. Both, like her, are flushed and obviously aroused by the sight. She rest against the vines finding them rather comfortable and tries to ignore the dull throbbing that is slowly getting worse the longer she watches.

Once again, Yoko completely exhausts his victim and has the plants cradle him like Bui. Talya watches as he stretches, licks his lips, and turns to face them. "My, this just keeps getting more and more enjoyable. So now, which of my remaining tasty morsels is next?" he purrs sidling up to them. Talya has a deep suspicion that Ani is going to be next and is proven right. She has also noted that he gets progressively more teasing the farther down the line which meant that if she was right, Ani was in big trouble though not as much as the whoever was chosen last.

Ani shivers as the plant deposits him on the bed which, surprisingly enough, is devoid of any indication that there was anything being done on it. The shorter demon wonders how Yoko does it. He's brought out of his musing as he feels Yoko's arms wrap around him. "Hello," he whispers in Ani's ear before unclothing. Ani shivers at both the change in temperature and the tone. What was with Yoko and starting out behind his victim? He suddenly isn't too worried as the silver haired kitsune's hand slips between his thighs and begins rubbing his already aroused flesh. A soft moan escapes him and he rocks his hips forward. "My, you ARE sensitive, how delightful." Ani can only gasp and whimper as Yoko's fingers brush against the tip of his arousal. He closes his eyes and presses back against Yoko's body. He hears the fox demon chuckle and looks up at him only to have Yoko give him a sly smile back before pulling away far enough to turn him so that he is facing him and the silver-haired demon is looking down at him hungrily.

Ani lets out a soft cry as Yoko's mouth suddenly encases his arousal in its wet, moist heat. The silver-haired demon then begins suckling making him keen and cry out. The fox demon enjoys the soft cries and the salty-sweet taste of his current captive. He watches Ani's golden eyes darken as his passion mounts knowing that he is so close to coming. Gently, very gently, Yoko nibbles on the tip making Ani cry out sharply and shudder violently as he releases. Yoko swallows hungrily thoroughly enjoying the taste of the small demon. Ani watches him lick his lips as he tries to get his breathing regulated.

Yoko waits for him to start breathing properly before beginning to gently prepare him. He takes his time knowing how small Ani is compared to him. After a few minutes of pumping three fingers into him and listening to his cries, he deems him ready and slowly sheathes himself in the tight heat. A groan escapes him as he settles Ani back against him. Slowly, he rocks his hips up and begins thrusting in and out in a slow, steady manner.

Ani whimpers as pleasure explodes through him and his body arches at every thrust. He feels himself close to release and finally discovers how the sheets have remained stainless. A vine with a large pod emerges from the dark corner and hovers between his thighs for a moment. Suddenly, it opens before shutting around his erection and beginning to suckle. Ani lets out a keening cry. "So you've met my plant? Well, be assured that it is harmless. In fact, it's very, very friendly as it should be since its primary source of food is semen," Yoko whispers huskily, "I bred it myself for such a purpose."

Talya and Karasu watch Yoko continue to pound in and out of Ani as the plant eats its fill. Both are incredibly aroused and are craving some sort of relief and they've merely been spectators proving yet again, that Yoko was indeed a master of seduction. After what seems like an eternity, Yoko exhausts Ani completely. He gently cradles the smaller demon close before letting his plant hold him securely. He then looks at Karasu and his eyes glitter strangely. The plant drops the black haired demon onto the bed as it had done the others and Karasu looks at Yoko wondering about the peculiar expression. "I've got something planned just for you, Crow."

"Really, and what might that be?" Karasu retorts. Yoko smiles and right in front of him reverts back to his red haired human form. He smiles secretively as he sees the lust in Karasu's eyes.

"I am well aware of your attraction to this form of mine," Kurama tells him drawing near. The violet-eyed demon watches growing hotter the closer the redhead comes. Soon Kurama is standing right in front of him giving a sly, seductive smile. Karasu begins to worry about this though his hormones override most of his fear. Kurama reaches forward and gently brushes Karasu's errant strands of black hair back behind his ears and chuckles as Karasu leans into his touch. The taller youkai was really quite endearing when he wasn't acting so psychotic. Kurama stares down at Karasu and licks his lips in anticipation. He is going to make this an experience that Karasu will never forget as payback for his teasing during and before their match. Then he would claim the only one of the five whom had reservations about this. Five years had not made her less skeptical of others but he would deal with that after he claimed his crow.

Karasu shivers as Kurama slowly slips off his shirt. He had never fantasized about being ravished by the red haired beauty but he finds himself not wholly against the thought. Watching the frailer side of the kitsune work entices him greatly and he wishes that the green-eyed youth would hurry up but something tells him that it is going to be a very long time before Kurama gives him what he wants. Kurama takes about fifteen minutes to slowly bare Karasu's ivory flesh and looks over it hungrily. The black haired demon was lanky and well muscled. Again, Kurama licks his lips at the thought of having this tasty morsel.

Talya watches wondering why Kurama wanted her last. She watches as Kurama slowly explores Karasu's body making the black haired demon moan and whimper. She finds the sight both erotic and highly arousing and once again wonders how Yoko has this much stamina and has yet to look tired or worn out. She finally decides that it just wasn't at all relevant.

Karasu watches Kurama very closely as the fox demon had an affinity to being very sly even as a human. The redhead's green eyes sparkle mischievously before he climbs upon the bed and gently straddles the taller demon's thighs. Karasu shivers at the feeling of Kurama's soft skin against his. He stares down into his emerald depths and sees a hot desire within that makes his own temperature rise. Kurama leans up and captures his lips in a passionate kiss as he rocks his hips. Karasu moans into the kiss at the delightful friction. He continues moving his hips as he breaks the kiss. Karasu moves to meet him whimpering slightly. Kurama grants no mercy and immediately goes about teasing his nipples. Karasu keens loudly.

A sharp rap on the door interrupts them. "Kurama, there are some of us who don't want to know about your bed life!" Yusuke snaps from outside, "Do you mind keeping it down?" Kurama's green eyes narrow dangerously and Talya is sure that Yusuke is probably not going to be walking if Kurama opens that door.

"Go be with Keiko!" he yells back. He hasn't moved from Karasu's hips and Talya is hoping that he doesn't have to as there will be an obvious bloodbath.

"Hey, I am not going to go to the Human World just because you want to do some extracurricular activities! I am not about to change my schedule for you, fox-boy!" Yusuke retorts. Talya is sure he's now dead. To her surprise, Kurama looks incensed. He reluctantly slips off of Karasu and storms right for the door. Without caring that he is wearing nothing, he throws it open.

"You listen to me, Yusuke! One, I don't care whether or not I am disturbing you, get over it. Two, I don't know where you get off thinking that you are the only person allowed to have a life or that you are so important that we are to be at your beck and call but you're not, but three and MOST IMPORTANTLY, don't you ever, EVER think that what I am doing is EXTRA! The five in here mean more to mean then you could possibly know so I suggest that you get away before I decide to kill you!" he yells. Yusuke looks dumbfounded.

"Wh-what?" he asks staring at Kurama as if the redhead had lost his mind.

"I intend on keeping them, Yusuke. You need to get over yourself before you end up dead!" Kurama snarls before slamming the door in his face. He looks it for good measure before turning around to face Talya and Karasu. "He's going to end up dead one of these days, mark my words." He takes a deep breath and heads back to Karasu. "Now, back to more pleasant things." Karasu readily lets him back atop his thighs and the redhead continues his torment.

Talya is now even more confused then she was before. What, by Inari, was going on? She can't figure out why things are happening as they are and it makes her nervous. 'Well, what do you expect?' that annoying little voice pipes up, 'I mean, come on, do you really think he or any of them honestly want you?' Talya squeezes her eyes shut as years of emotional abuse rear their ugly heads. 'I mean, really now. As kitsunes go, you're rather plain and unattractive.'

'Shut up,' she thinks viciously, 'You're lying.'

'Am I?' the voice taunts sounding almost exactly like her sister Vanessa, the perfectly shaped blonde kitsune everyone wanted.

'Yes...you have to be.'

'You sound less sure now.'

'I am not! You're wrong!'

'Now you're getting defensive. You know that there is no way that they will be true to you so don't pretend to hope for that.'

'Shut up! Just shut up!'

'Then quite denying the truth. You, Talya, are worthless. You always have been and you always will be. Accept it and get on with your misery of an existence.' Hot tears fill her eyes as she begins to slowly sink back into the cold, bitter mask that had preserved her thus far.

A hand suddenly cups her chin jarring her from her thoughts. She looks at Yoko and wonders when he had gotten done with Karasu. Over his shoulder, she sees the raven-haired demon is asleep like the others. "I have been trying to get your attention for almost twenty-minutes, kit," the older fox-demon murmurs. She looks away unable to meet his gaze. "Oh no, Talya, you are not hiding from me." He tilts her head up once again and this time, her tears spill. He gently wipes them away with his fingers. "What is it that plagues you so, kit?"

"The truth just hurts sometimes," she whispers.

"What truth is that?" he asks.

"That I am a poor excuse for a demon and I'm plain and ugly and..." She is interrupted by Yoko tenderly kissing her. He parts and looks at her intently. "Wh-what was that for?"

"You listen too much to those who care nothing for you, Kit. You need to stop believing what your poor excuse for a family and that poor excuse for a Spirit Detective says. They are wrong. You are beautiful and you are by far one of the strongest demons I have met. You've stood side-by-side with Oto and that is no mean feat. You are quite loveable and if you have yet to learn that from Team Toguro, then I am going to cement that in your mind. Nothing less than love binds you to us, Talya," he murmurs. She is so tempted to believe him. 'Oh please, Yoko Kurama? The fox demon's had more lovers then Solomon has had wives,' that little voice sneers, 'I bet he uses this line with EVERYONE who he wants in bed.' She tries to pull away from his grip but find that she can't. "You think me false, do you not? You remember the stories of my many lovers? Purely propaganda, I assure you. The last one who was close to my heart was Kuronue, but he was stolen from me. It has been a long time since I have allowed myself to become fond of anyone."

"Five demons? That seems a bit far-fetched," she says weakly. He laughs.

"We are fox-demons, Talya. You know as well as I do what happens when a pack is involved."

"A pack? You consider us..." she whispers unable to finish. He smiles and nods before tenderly kissing her again.

"Yes," he murmurs against her ear, "Yes, I do." She closes her eyes and relaxes against him. For once, her inner demons are silenced. She feels the vines let go and finds herself wrapped in Yoko's strong arms. She stares into his golden eyes and sees the truth shining within them. Her head rests underneath his chin. For now, her demons were silent, but she knows that they will rear their ugly heads once again. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but they would be back. The one thing that consoles her is the knowledge that there were five demons who would see her through them.

She is brought out of her musing as she feels a hand gently tugging off her shirt before removing her pants, and all the clothes in between. She sees Yoko look her over appraisingly and blushes. It still made her feel strange to see a male looking at her THAT intently. Soon, though, she doesn't care as Yoko begins his teasing yet wholly pleasant ministrations. 'A skilled lover indeed,' she thinks before she becomes incoherent, 'I wonder how the "morning after" conversation is going to go?' She has an idea that it is going to be interesting. She closes her eyes and surrenders to Yoko and whatever the fox demon wants hoping that he would still be there come the morning.


End file.
